Ludibilis
Fire Earth |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Ludibilis is a kea-like Bird Wyvern that is found exclusively in regions where Moofah roam. As it primarily feeds on Moofah, both wild and domesticated, many Bherna villagers view it as a pest. Physiology Ludibilis superficially resembles a kea, being a large parrot with a long, curved, narrow, grey beak, grey legs, and vivid colouration on the underside of its wings. However, it shares some traits with typical wyverns, such as bat-like wings, a scaly, whip-like tail, and a scaly body. Feathers cover the entirety of its body save for its stomach, legs, wings, and tail. Its skin is grey-brown, with its webbing being a bright orange. The feathers on its head, back, wings, and legs are orange, blue, green, and black, and the feathers found on its face, neck, and chest are olive-brown. Its eyes are brown. Ecology Ludibilis is an omnivore, sustaining itself on herbs, insects, carrion, juvenile Bird Wyverns, small mammals like rabbits, and, most infamously, Moofah. An opportunistic feeder, it will also feed on anything handed to it. However, due to being low on the food chain, it is preyed on by a variety of predators, ranging from the lowly Great Jaggi and Qurupeco to the fearsome Rathalos, Nargacuga, and Brachydios. Unlike its close relative, the Citrapo, it has the ability to fly due to it retaining the keel, which is where the flight muscles attach, found on other Bird Wyverns, and has relatively long wings that allow it to fly for extended periods of time, allowing it to detect and attack prey from above. Its curved beak and claws are designed to rip and tear through wool, making fatty layers more accessible, and as a result of this adaptation, its primary prey is Moofahs. Curious by nature, it has an urge to explore the world around it and investigate items in sight, and has been known to steal items out of curiosity, with this "cheeky" behaviour, along with its multi-coloured feathers, leading some to compare it to a clown. A nocturnal species, it sleeps in crevices located under large trees during the day and actively forages and hunts at night, with this being an adaptation designed to accommodate its simultaneously dull and vivid colouration. Males of the species will breed with as many females as they can to ensure that their bloodline passes through, and the species is social, with as many as thirteen individuals living together at once. Unfortunately for the Bird Wyvern, its habit of preying on Moofah puts it at odds with shepherds all over the world, most notably Bherna, as they do not discriminate between wild and domesticated Moofah and will gladly attack both, and its habit of stealing and destroying human property has resulted in many communities within alpine and island regions viewing it as a pest. As a result, councils within the affected communities would pay hunters to kill members of the species and collect their beaks as proof of the hunt, but this behaviour spun out of control rather quickly; instead of only killing individuals found on farms and council areas, as was intended, many hunters took to killing them in protected areas in pursuit of the bounty, and this greedy behaviour along with the species' curious nature had led to it becoming endangered. Due to this status, the species can now only be hunted if a Village Elder grants hunters permission to do so, though that doesn't stop some hunters from trying to kill them so they can make a fortune off their materials. Behavior Ludibilis is curious and opportunistic, having an urge to explore the world around it and investigate every strange item it sees. This often leads to them stealing smaller items and destroying larger ones. While it will not attack hunters right away, instead preferring to stare at them and walk up to them, it will become aggressive if attacked or left alone for too long. It is also an indiscriminate predator when it comes to Moofah, its main prey, as it will kill both wild and domesticated ones, which makes it a pest among ranchers. Abilities Its curved beak is suited for tearing wool way, making Moofah its ideal prey, and it can steal items with its pecks and claw strikes. Habitat Ludibilis is only found in areas with Moofah living in them, such as the Deserted Island and the land around Bherna. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 100 HP * Low-Rank (0.79x, rounded up): 79 HP * High-Rank (1.24x, rounded up): 124 HP * G-Rank (1.75x, rounded up): 175 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 60 (Fire), 10 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 50 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Body: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 55 (Fire), 5 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 45 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body= ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Running Peck Similar to many other Bird Wyverns, Ludibilis pecks at the hunter multiple times while running forward. Each peck deals low damage and results in a random item being stolen. Tripping Tackle Similar to many other Bird Wyverns, Ludibilis runs towards the hunter before tripping. This attack deals low-medium damage. Tail Whip Ludibilis swings its tail at the hunter twice in a row. The first swing will be clockwise while the second swing will be counter-clockwise. Each swing deals low-medium damage. Double Kick Ludibilis kicks at the hunter with its left leg, then kicks at them with its right leg. Each kick deals low-medium damage. Aerial Swoop While airborne, Ludibilis rears back, then swoops at the hunter, pecking at them during this animation. This attack deals low-medium damage and results in a random item being stolen. Aerial Kick While airborne, Ludibilis kicks at the hunter with both legs, intending to grab their items. This attack deals low-medium damage and results in a random item being stolen. Dive Bomb Ludibilis flies high into the air, then comes crashing down, with its beak and claws wide open. This attack deals low-medium damage and results in a random item being stolen. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Quests N/A. Trivia * Ludibilis can only be found in Village Quests. Like Monoblos, this is due to it being endangered. * Ludibilis's thieving and mix of bright and dull colours come from its inspiration, the kea, being known as "the clown of the mountain" due to its infamous urge to manipulate items around it, which tends to result in it stealing smaller items and damaging larger ones. * Ludibilis primarily feeding on Moofah was based on infamous reports of keas attacking sheep. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64